With Every Stone My Body Sinks
by Leveragelover
Summary: After so many times she can't help but believe what they're saying.


**I came up with this idea and wrote it late last night so any mistakes are my own. I don't own Leverae!**

_With Every Stone My Body Sinks_

"I'm so sick and tired of this," Sophie yelled as she kicked over one of Nates chairs. Her make-up was smudged, hair a mess, and tights ripped. Nate walked over to her in his shorts and a black tank top (or as he liked to call it an undershirt)

"What's wrong?"

She scowled and kicked the chair again. "I'm just having a shitty night."

"What went wrong at the party?" Nate asked. The party he was referring to was one for the con. He had gotten sick and had to leave early, which left Sophie by herself.

She ignored him again and headed upstairs, Nate followed after her curiously...and even more curiously when he saw her take her dress off at the top of the stairs. Something must've really irked her because she deposited her favorite lingerie on the ground and put on one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. Still she said nothing and went to push past him. He stopped her.

"Let me out."

"Sophie what is going on?"

"Move Nate."

"Don't make me try and seduce it out of you," He said as he put his hand on her upper thigh. She flinched back at his touch and then pushed him away before storming off downstairs. He waited for a minute before following after her. This was not going to be fun. When he got downstairs he saw he diving headfirst into a carton of ice cream. Well, at least it wasn't alcohol.

"Sophie Amaranth Devereaux, tell me what is going on right now," Nate demanded, making his way to the opposite side of the counter.

She growled at the use of her full name. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I will kick you out without anything to wear if you don't tell me what's going on."

"It doesn't matter I'm a whore anyway," She muttered under breath.

"You are not a whore Sophie."

"Yeah, well, I'm sick of being called one!" She shouted at him.

It was almost an instinct to play dumb in this situation by asking who said it. He knew it would just piss her off more so he just grabbed a spoon and started eating ice cream with her. "You've only been called something like that 3 times."

Sophie scoffed and put her spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, pulling it out slowly. Nate momentarily lost his train of thought as he watched her lips. She was seducing him without even consciously realizing it. "Add two zeros onto that and you'll be a little closer."

"Oh."

She went back to eating her ice cream, shoulders slumped, and hair in her face. Nate finished eating and threw the spoon in the sink causing a loud clattering noise from the metal against metal. Sophie jolted back a little at the noise and groaned in pain as she rubbed her head. She put her own spoon in the sink and then put the ice cream back in the freezer. Nate watched as she went upstairs slowly and lazily. He got himself some water and went to go cheek a few things on the computer. When he was done he went upstairs to go to bed. Sophie was lying in bed crying when he walked in. It was absolutely heartbreaking. He didn't realize how much it hurt her. And Sophie (Amaranth) Devereaux did not let things get under her skin easily. Swallowing the burning sensation that was ebbing into his throat he crawled in bed next to her.

"I feel so ugly," She whispered in between sobs.

Her words, though not directed towards him, hurt like a son of a bitch. "Sophie, you're not ugly. You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Being called a whore and a prostitute and a slut and a tramp and all those other names makes me feel ugly though!"

"What does it matter Sophie?"

A loud sob escaped her lips, tears soaking in Nates skin. "You-you hear it-t s-so much you b-believe it."

Nate held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I wish you didn't think that Sophie. You're a gorgeous woman with a beautiful body - God blessed you with that. There is nothing wrong with your actions."

"But why do people see me like that?"

"I don't know Sophie. When I was a kid people called me a freak and a nerd because I was always doing something extremely complex."

"Still not that bad," Sophie muttered.

Nate took a deep breath. He hadn't told anyone this (if you don't count his priest) since it was very personal to him. But in this case empathy would be the only thing to get her to understand that she couldn't let these people get to her. "When I was a teenager kids called me gay. I wasn't gay but they didn't care - they called me it anyway. It bothered me so much that I started skipping school and they called me a coward because of it. It was horrible. Right now you're just going to need to push through this and not let them get under your skin. If you do then it's going to drown you in depression."

She sniffled, wiping the tears off her face. "Thanks Nathan," she whispered softly.

"You're welcome Soph. Tomorrow is another day." He kissed her lightly on the lips and then pulled the covers up, falling into a peaceful sleep.

**THE END**


End file.
